Lost Without You
by toddntan
Summary: AU Season Five: Lucas & Peyton return to Tree Hill for Skillz & Bevin's baby's Christening Pretending to still be a couple, unwittingly effecting the lives of all their Family, Friends,& One PRETTY GIRL in particular. All couples: BL,NH,SB,BC,LP,RM& more
1. Amnesia of Why

_Credit to the Schwann & Robin Thicke…_

**Lost Without You**

_Originally Published 07-04-07 and finished 11-23-07_

Well… after reading a review from my favorite reviewer Jennifer, I had an epiphany and realized what a colossal Douche-bag I am being. See, there are two kinds of reviewers: Those whom you are grateful for and those you respect and Jennifer is BOTH. So, when I got the most depressing (YES J, you depressed the shit out of me) review because I went power crazy and started deleting stories like the trigger-happy dude I am, I realized that maybe leaving them up won't be so bad. I just hate having finished stories because I thought they were done and useless. I honestly didn't even think about how much I love to read old stories that are my favorites and how other people might do that too- LOL!

So, I'm reposting because I _was_ here and I don't need to erase my existence because I'm done with a story…

These Edits & RePosts are dedicated to the only person who call me on my bullshit!

I promise to stop deleting shit because something about screwing over Pucas and Pukers (Pucasers) just melts my Heart! LOL! Enjoy Homies… (And don't worry, the story is already complete but My document thing is already filled)

_Toddian _

Ps. This song used to be my Jam in the 07... Reminded me of my Baby Then & Now!

* * *

**(P)rologue: Amnesia of Why **

_In L. A. Peyton and Lucas share a comfortable apartment. They moved in together about two years ago and have been living "happily"- a somewhat over exaggerated word- ever since!_

_-x-_

"Brooke! I didn't mean that...Hello?"

_Dinnn… _The phone's dial tone filled the blonde's ears with a nagging buzzing sound. A lingering yet constantly static-like noise grated the male's eardrums from the receiver. It wasn't painful but rather drew him in magnetically whilst evermore irritating. Still, the brooding author pressed the mechanism closer into against his right ear, blonde straggling curls resting against the plastic phone handle. _Dinnn… _

Lucas Scott's empty left hand snaked through golden locks impatiently. The entire world drowned out with thoughts of offending one of his best friends and up-and-coming designer Brooke Davis. Even in the years after their breakup he still managed to hurt her. _Dinnn… _Vibrations began to smother the thoughts running through his head: Was she going to stay mad at him? Why hell had he even said that?

Wait, did she just hang up on him?

"Brooke? Well goodbye to you too!" Lucas retorted candidly to himself. _He didn't need her but he sure could use her friendship. _Cerulean irises dimmed in retrospect of the altercation that had just taken place. Damn. Damn. Damn. Tugging at his hair, he attempted to pull out the patches or anything to rid his shame and guilt. "Ugh, I'm so stupid!"

Firm hands slamming the house phone down towards it's black cradle. The butt of the phone rammed into the structure and nearly cracked the foundation, _CLACK! _A boisterous clatter echoed throughout the moderate Los Angeles loft apartment. Sound seemed to bounce off the crimson walls of the comfortable home. He hated the red color and the memories they held but Peyton adored strange setting. Thus, the reddish hue was splattered throughout the apartment in both the conjoined living room and kitchen.

"WAS THAT BROOKE?"

"Huh!?" The blonde jumped slightly at the sound of Peyton's voice.

Flaxen lashes blinked The thin blonde swept up behind him quickly before he had time to catch his breath. Circling her arms around his waist, she laid a mass of curls against the mold of his back. With the simple contact, he stiffened in distain and they both could tell of his discomfort. His black Armani suit scrunched as Lucas pulled out of his fiancée's arms. Shaking his head, the blonde narrowed his eyes, "What did you say?"

"I said-" Her hands immediately left his body for her sides. Two long limps dangled beside the hem of her large blue dress. No curves, no shape, she couldn't pull off the look at all. Hell, the style didn't fit her but she was accommodating to his wants and needs… never her own. "I said was that Brooke but more importantly, what is wrong this time?"

"My life," Pursed lips mumbled under his breath. Peyton leaned in closer, "What did you say?"

Part of him, the more sordid and vindictive persona, wanted to speak ill to her and to take out his aggression at the road his life was paving. But another kind characteristic couldn't purposely hurt her. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure, "Yes that was Brooke and no, nothing is wrong. So, what's did you microwave for breakfast? I'm starving. "

"I haven't bought any groceries, actually?" The tortured blonde drew her hands to her curly mane. Brittle fingers twirled around the hairs. An uneasy smile crossed her face but her fiancé frowned. Boney shoulders shrugged, "THUD needed me to interview…"

Of course. Of course, she put THUD Magazine over him and everything else. Selfishness knew no degree with Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. _Grhl_, Muscle spasms churned his stomach into a sudden rumbling. Before he knew it, the Brooder had completely fazed out of the conversation. It wasn't until more words spilled from her lips that he woke up, "We could just talk and grab breakfast at a Café. I can go shopping later today."

"Ah, you said you were going to go shopping two days ago." Lucas let out an annoyed groan, hand flinging up to silence her. "And why can't we just do like usual and not talk. Talking only leads to fighting and I don't want to fight, Peyt."

_Open mouth, insert foot!_

"Lucas Scott," The infamous shriek of the devil came out of the angry blonde. "We never get to fight or talk because you're always working or writing or watching television? And now you're going on that book tour! Always busy...So Why can't we just sit and talk like regular people do?"

_Okay, now she wants to bring up regular people._ Puh, as if they were even regular in the slightest. Annoyance flared up in him rather quickly.

"Well regular people don't go over the same crap over and over and over again!" Lucas said twirling his index fingers in the air. Pseudo happiness pushed his sarcastic stance into a full fledge condescending rant, "_Gosh golly gee, _I just might die of boredom with the conversations that we have?"

She should smack him but didn't have the guts for fear of losing him. The feminine blonde stared at her masculine counterpart currently being an ass. Somewhere along the way, Lucas Scott had lost the part of him she loved the most. "Why don't you like talking to me, Lucas! This stuff bothers me and I need to talk about it."

"Does it have to be all doom and gloom all the time? Everything is about how much bad stuff has happened in our lives. Maybe I want to live in the future for once."

"Lucas, I don't always talk about doom and gloom. We talk about all our feelings and now I want to talk about this!" Peyton said, thrusting up her left hand. A platinum band wrapped around her ring finger. "I want to talk about what this ring means."

"So…"

"Do you remember when you gave this to me?"

There was silence, a truth bearing silence in fact. Honestly, Lucas couldn't remember giving Peyton the ring unless he was highly intoxicated. And since he wasn't even sure he had indeed proposed, the author wouldn't have been surprised if Peyton had told him they were married. However, he figured he would remember that now… wouldn't he?

They must be engaged.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Tell me you remember!"

And when all else fails: lie, Lie, and LIE some more. All other choices would result in a fight, maybe a few objects aimed at his head. The entire conversation was a trap and he walked directly into a bear trap. Playing completely, stokehold dumb was definitely the best avenue here. Shit, it had worked all those times before-???

"Yes." Meekness collapsed his vocal box until a small squeak answered. Peyton's mouth dropped open in anger, "You're such a liar!"

"Oh," The corners of thin lips rounded into a _'O' _shape. The need to escape cumulated in a irate throbbing against his temples. Lucas looked down at his watch, sighed and grabbed his briefcase from the counter. Peyton glared at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well...umm, see I have to go to work."

"Are you kidding me?" Peyton placed her hands on her hips. That jerk seriously thought he could lie his way out of this situation? Curls bounced near her shoulders with the shake of her head, "It's nine o'clock and you don't have to go in until twelve!"

"Well Peyt, duty calls."

"No," Peyton lunged at the briefcase in the masculine blonde's hands. Surprised, Lucas stumbled away but was trapped between his fiancée and the countertop. Her hands grabbed hold of the paper compartment and she tried to tug it out of his hands but he held on. "Let go!"

"Ugh, no! You let go!" Lucas yelled back. Muscular arms flexed a little bit of energy to keep himself stably attached but remained at ease. "You let go right now, Peyton!"

Stick thin arms tugged again but her bedmate didn't budge. Instead, he tried to pull it out of her hand but long fingers suctioned to the briefcase. In a do or Die moment, male hands completely abandoned the case. Suddenly, Peyton's body stumbled backwards. Almost all of her balance slipped away as high heels scrapped beige carpet floor. Catching her balance, Peyton exclaimed, "Ugh, why did you let go!"

"Because you told me too!" The Brooder pushed his hands into the smooth pockets of his dress pants. His fiancée couldn't understand his logic, "What is wrong with you! This briefcase, work, is it all more important than me, huh?"

Blue eyes darted up and down at the angry woman. She was pissed off or maybe beyond that. _Grr_, Peyton was growling with spite. She lifted the briefcase high in the air and slammed it onto the counter. Lucas watched in horror as peyton repeatedly banged the briefcase against the counter until it burst open. Papers flew out everywhere, documents spraying all over the floor.

Boiling- His temper rose within a flash of the thought. Resentment gathered and muster up from his belly into this mouth. Fist clenching, the blonde demanded, "You're going to pay for that with your own money!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," Sarcasm boomed from Peyton's voice, "Like I can't afford it!"

"This is ridiculous. I'm tired of this!" Booming and sizzling with disgust, his voice was incomparable. Every portion of his body shook with rage. "What is the point anymore! What it the point!? I'm tired of it all!"

"So am I." Peyton screamed, taking off the ring and throwing it at him.

It spun, circled approaching his body fast and hard. Yet, he didn't even try to catch it or make a motion to hold once more. Lucas let engagement ring bounce off his chest and hit the floor. Carpet cushions allowed the ring to rest and both green and blue eyes stared at the simple of their love. Perhaps it was where it belonged, on the floor like rubbish. Liquid flooded green eyes with tears. Peyton turned away from him.

"So this is it huh?" Nastiness poisoned the question. He felt like crying, should be crying but no tears would come. He had lost the ability to cry, it seemed. "You want to leave, after all the times I fought for you?"

The words were filled with such conviction that he almost believed them. However, evidence always proved that he never fought for her. NEVER. But what was a lie compared to Loneliness? Peyton kept crying, more tears, more tears, too many tears. The skirt of the dress whipped around as she turned to face him, "No...I'm not leaving you. I just think we need a break."

"A break?"

"Yeah, we should call off the engagement!" _Sniff_, She sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her right hand. "We can go back to being girlfriend and boyfriend until we work this out!"

_NOW HE WAS SUPPOSED TO RUN TO HER. _That was his cue, his part to play in their _Epic_ love story. Peyton expected him to make a speech that would change her mind. He had always fought for her or was that she fighting for him while he chased after Brooke? Well, perhaps fight for her this time but he didn't. For the second time in his life, Lucas Scott was speechless. He didn't say anything- not one single word.

Through he did walk pass her and grab his mustang's keys from the dish near the door, "I'm tired of being a hero."

And with those six words, he left.

**~To Be Continued~

* * *

**

Happy Reposting and Much Love Homies,

_-Toddian_


	2. Christened

**(1) Christened an Awaiting Disaster **

New York City

-x-

_Davis-Adams Residence_

"I can't believe you had a baby!" Rasping excitement bellowed into Brooke Davis' pink blackberry. "Is he big? Ooo, Ooo, does he look like Skillz or you?"

Only a wave of cropped reddish tinted tresses were visible as she raced into her apartments finely lit kitchen. The rest of her body blurred under the gaze of her Boyfriend of nearly five years, Chase Adams. Seated at the breakfast bar on at the eateries center, Chase took large spoonfuls of his Captain Crunch cereal. Dark eyes monitored the gorgeous girl contrasting the bland eggshell walling. Rainbow prints hugged the never ending curves of her body until the dress flared out into a poodle skirt.

_Slap, slap_, Small ballet flats pitter-pattered against ivory tiles. Tiny feet carried the future fashionista pass her brunette lover and towards the refrigerate. Balancing the cell phone under the curve of her jaw, Brooke pulled the stainless steel contraption open. Cool air hit the brunette and chilled her spine. Listening to the ramblings of one of her best blonde friends Bevin Taylor, the brunette shivered.

"Cold-uh- I mean cool." The petite brunette's teeth chattered. Hazel eyes stared at the barren racks in the cool compartment. Only an empty carton of milk and a stick of butter sat on the many racks. Hunger caused irritation and the brunette grabbed the empty milk carton from the fridge. "So he was eight pounds! I would have died, came back, died again, and then came back again!"

"_Yeah," _Chipper as ever, Bevin's voice giggled into the receiver, "_Ha-ha, but I knew the doctor and gave me lost go drugs. I think I gave birth to a big orange elephant! I shouldn't have eaten so much " _

"Well at least you guys have food." Gingerly, the brunette quipped. Slamming the refrigerator door, the soles of her flats scrubbed the floor as she turned on her heels. Chase looked down at his green bowl of _her_ favorite cereal then up to his girlfriend. Shaking her head, dark brows arched up. "And of course Skillz wouldn't eat and let you go hungry."

"_What? " _Bevin questioned but it was Chase's voice the feisty fashion designer responded to. "Brooke, I forgot! But its not like you can't just go buy something. Lord knows _you_ have enough money. I mean-"

"No!" Ssk, ssk… Milk splashed against the carton walls as Brooke shook the container. Her boyfriend rolled his eyes per usual and she nearly snapped. Remember the new mother on the other line, she insisted, "I'll have to call you back. By the way, the christening is when?"

"_In three weeks, but I was hoping maybe you, Haley, and Rachel could help me plan it. I know today's your last day of school until fall classes start." _

"I'll be there!" Brooke hung up her cell and dropped it harshly on top of the breakfast bar- _Plop! _The male brunette shrugged his shoulder and kept eating. Predatory glares shot at her boyfriend and his inconsiderate vices. "You knew that was the last of the milk and my cereal since you ate all the waffles! Now what do I do, go to school hungry?"

"What are you talking about?" Indignant and without empathy, black locks titled to the side. "We both know that everyday you meet up with that Aaron guy and have coffee. Eat when you get there! You could stand to lose a few pounds anyway."

"Ass!" Brooke slammed the milk carton into the her boyfriends chest. Chase barely flinched, only shocked when the little portions of milk left spilled on his navel blue shirt. Large hands grabbed the carton when the Brunette threatened the drop it. The medical student exclaimed angrily, "You ruined my shirt!"

"I should ruin your face." A snarl curled luscious lips.

"Whatever Brooke," Chase smooth his hand over the wet spot on his shirt. "now who was that on the phone?" He asked as he pushed from his seated position. "Peyton, Haley or Rachel?"

To Answer or not to Answer?

That was indeed the question.

Which choice would avoid the unnecessary arguments that always arose out of nowhere? She certainly didn't owe him an explanation. And why would she? After leaving Tree Hill High, Chase had reverted back to the self-righteous, judgmental prick he had been when he dumped her in high school. Brooke understood that his girlfriend had cheated on him with his best friend, but that was the past. Besides, she wasn't even in the equation back then.

Chase and his morality bit was becoming very old very fast. Perhaps of he trusted her, there relationship wouldn't be such a hassle. The trouble started once her started calling her while she was in class. At first sentiment was cute but now it was down right annoying. Didn't he realize how expensive it was to attend the Fashion Institution of Technology?

Loving him was one thing, but allowing him to ruin their future forced her to hide the simplest things. For the first time, she realized the pressures her insecurities mush have put on Lucas. Then again, the Blonde had proved her to be correct. She refused to hurt Chase the way her ex-High School Sweetheart hurt her.

"Who was it, Brooke?" He repeated.

He knew that it must have been one of Brooke's friends in Tree Hill, but he couldn't be too sure. Brooke Davis was not the saintly virgin that he had intended to be with but he loved her. In fact, a marriage proposal was sure to happen soon but with all their problems and issues it would be ridiculous! Not to mention medical school and working as a lab tech was not he most lucrative job.

Luckily, Brooke had inked a contract with a big clothing franchise and was selling pieces from her "Clothes over Bros" line. Slowly but surely the line was becoming a multi-million dollar corporation. And independent and smart as she was, his girlfriend placed her money in a future bank trust. The money they managed to keep paid for their utilities.

"Bevin and Skillz!" Brooke shouted in annoyance, "And yes you are invited!"

* * *

**~LWY~**

* * *

Tree Hill, North Carolina

_-x-_

_Scott Household_

"So, you want Nathan and I to be the Godparents!?"

Shock and Amusement mixed with honor at her friends request. The gorgeous Haley James Scott loved children but she had never figured Bevin and Skillz would request she and Nathan as Godparents. Leaning against the living room entrance's doorframe, chocolate curls framed her face. Honey hued irises concentrated on her husband and son seated in the living room. Both Scott men were watching an ESPN Classic basketball game together.

"_Of course I do," _Bevin informed through Haley's house phone. The high school teacher slipped her left hand into the pocket of her straight leg jeans. Mindlessly, she listened to her friend's chatter. "_You and Nathan are probably the best parents I know. Plus Brooke and Lucas are Jamie's Godparents even though Brooke does give the best presents…" _

"WHATS GOING ON, HALES?"

A head full of raven colored hairs lifted from the television. The ninth grade mathematics and English teacher pointed at the house phone and shrugged. It was simply more rambling from their favorite little ditzy blonde. Little James Luke looked up at his father wearing a mock frowned. Teasingly, the little blonde boy poked his father in the ribs. Nathan feigned pain, "Ouch."

"No talking when _da_ game's on, Daddio!" A pudgy little finger wagged in front of his father. The spitting image of Nathan, Jamie had the infamous Scott temper as well as his mother's sarcastic wit. "Silence is Golden or at least _dat's _what Mama says."

"Oh, does she now?" Nathan chuckled before grabbing his little boy and tickling him. Jaime's laughter was loud, "Ha-ha-ha! Stop Daddy!"

They never had enough time to play together now that Nathan was the full time coach for the Raven's basketball team and Jaime was in preschool. The day Lucas handed over the reigns of the team was the best and worst day of his life. After all, Haley and Jamie were his heart and he wanted to spend every moment with beautiful wife and son.

"…_but then we have Rachel and Mouth, but Rachel, well-" _The conversation just wouldn't stop with the new mother. More useless words followed, "_You know I wouldn't make Rachel child's godmother until she is ready so-"_

"Are you sure you want us to do this?" Haley interrupted, "if so, just say the word and that's that."

"_Okay. I guess I'll see _ya_ soon."_

"Bye."

END button pressed, the high school teacher glanced over at her family. The twosome appeared to be the happiest father-son duo in the world. Haley couldn't help but smile at the sight of her four year old and his father. Times like these were rare now and if Haley wasn't working she was taking on-line college courses. After two years, Nathan and Haley finally brought their own house. A three bedroom, two bath love nest built to house their small family.

James loved the house, even though her wished it was a two story.

"You two look so cute together." Haley pushed off the doorway with her right foot. Coming around the couch, she moved being them. Both Jamie and Nathan looked up at the only woman in their lives. Nathan grinned, "Of course we're cute, it's the Scott curse, Hales."

"_Psh_," Lips popping, Haley pushed her hand into dark locks. "Well, you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"You look cute too, mommy!" Jamie exclaimed happily.

"See, my son knows when his mother is fishing for complements." Haley bent over her son and husband and kissed them both on the forehead. The Raven's Coach gave a haughty laugh, "Ha! I know what you wanted, but you're so gorgeous I assumed you already knew."

"That's cause I'm a Scott!" She winked and giggled, "He-he! Chew on that!"

* * *

**~LWY~**

* * *

Durham, North Carolina

_-x-_

_Duke University_

"One last person to call, Skillz Willzy!"

Bevin kissed her handsome brown-skinned husband full on the mouth. Their dorm phone lay trapped between the married couple. Cuddled together in their bed, naked ebony skin darkened beautifully against milky hues. Blonde hair coated the pectorals of his bare chest and tickled his flesh. The light of day was destroyed by dark curtains, providing a drowsy atmosphere. Their little three month old laid sleep in his crib beside his mother and father's bed.

Days spent in their marital dorm simply sleeping were the days they cherished the most. After a two years of dating, Bevin followed her basketball playing boyfriend to Duke. Majoring in nursing, the former cheerleader discovered she was not only smart be extremely passionate about helping others. The discovery had been a kind revelation from _GOD_ and soon Antwon 'Skillz' Taylor married his high school Sweetheart. Only a year and a half later Antwon Taylor Junior was born.

"Don't you mean two, Baby Girl?" Skillz wrapped muscular arms around his wife's waist. Through the covers, he played with the bare flesh of her thighs. Rough fingertips traced circles on the delicate skin. "You have to call Rach and Luke."

"Well, Brooke will tell Rachel and Peyton will tell Lucas." The blonde lifted the phone up towards her ear. She snuggling closer to her husband and sighed, "You know Lucas and Peyton are engaged. I guess I was wrong about Brookie and Lukie! They were like the white version of you and me."

White Version? The tired male couldn't help but laugh, "Ha-ha, Baby Girl saying stuff like that is exactly why I love you."

"I love you too." She grinned, staring up at him. "But I really thought that Brooke and Luke would work. I wanted them to but now he's with Peyton. I love Peyton but-"

"Well, Luke aint never been the _love `um and leave `um type, _Bev." Reflectively, the college basketball star explained, "So, of course he and P. Sawyer are engaged. At first I was worried `cause it looked like Luke still love B. Davis but I was wrong. And _we_ are gonna stay out of it!"

"You can stay out of it, Haha." Bevin laughed, "As for mio, I don't know about that! You know that Lucas has been acting really strange lately and he hardly ever even talks to you and Mouth anymore!"

"Bev-"

"Nope, he's been so wrapped up in Peyton and his job. I just don't know. I think he needs a little fun in his life and I know just who makes him have fun."

"We aint meddling in other people's business, Baby Girl." Wanting to change the subject, Bevin's kindhearted husband glanced at his sleeping son. "Speaking of Mouth, did you call him?"

"They are in Nevada so you can be sure Brookie will tell them. Now, I'm calling Peyton."

* * *

**~LWY~**

* * *

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_-x-_

_Comfort Inn_

"We'll be there Brooke!" Rachel Gattina said before quickly hanging up the hotel phone. Her partner in crime was currently unable to even speak to his best friend. Rachel didn't see Mouth romantically but they had come to terms with the fact that they enjoyed each others company. Thus, they committed to a completely platonic relationship.

To celebrate the new relationship, they had gone to Nevada to party, gamble, and drink alcohol now that they legally could. With College out for summer break, the timing couldn't have been better. Unfortunately, Mouth had gotten extremely drunk last night and he was just starting to feel the side effects of his hangover.

GRH! A disgusting puke sound caused the redhead to jump. Crimson tangles sprayed her face as she turned towards her beau. Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden leaning over into the trashcan, regurgitating all remnants of last nights meal. A rancid scent spread across the small Vegas hotel room like wildfire. Nearly dry heaving, Rachel grabbed her stomach in pain, "McFadden, you ding Bat! Go to the Bathroom!"

"Oh-"Green bile rushed up from his mouth, chunks slipping out. Stuttering, Mouth stumbled through his words nauseously, "_G_h_OD_! Kill me now!"

"We have to leave soon and you can't throw up in my car, Mouth!"

* * *

**~LWY~**

* * *

Los Angeles, California

_-x-_

_Sawyer- Scott Loft_

Peyton sat by the house phone in dread and complete anxiety. Long legs dangling from the living room countertop, torn jeans baggy and stiff. Green eyes monitored the phone, reviewing the conversation she just had with Bevin Taylor. How was she to tell Lucas that they had been invited to the Junior's Christening as a couple? No one new of the breakup and that Lucas had been home in over a month since the fight.

The Brooder had found the perfect excuse to say away from her: His stupid book tour. Of course, the gentleman in him forced contrived calls every morning and every night. Even still, he refuse to talk to her about the status of their dying relationship. The phone call was most definitely an obligation. Like clock work the phone rung.

_Ring…Ring…_ Quickly, trembling hands shot out for the phone. Desperation willed her to snatch the phone from the cradle without care of how pathetic she appeared. Then again, she was truly pathetic and not showing her ex-fiancé any thing different from the norm. Sharp breathing, an inhale and exhale followed before she answered the phone. "Um, Hello?"

"Hello Beautiful." Monotone and without feelings as usual. Thud Magazine's junior editor pretended a chipper attitude, "Hello handsome. Where are you today?"

She really didn't care to know… not really.

"I'm in San Francisco on the book tour." His voice rose in excitement and she felt inadequate. For the first time in months, his tone was happy. "I finished my article for the magazine last night, and I finished the third chapter to _'One Tree Hill'_…"

Lucas trailed off before halting completely. There was an awkward silence and he knew that he shouldn't have mentioned work. His ex-fiancée seemed to hate his work now. Well she should understand that he was busy, shouldn't she? Then again, Peyton was busy too. Thud magazine deemed her Junior Art Editor though she was not making a lot of money, but she was doing well to have just graduated four years ago from high school.

After Lucas had graduated from Tree Hill High, his book The Unkindness of the Raven had been published and surprisingly did very well thanks to his mother's new boyfriend, Andy. With the fame of a top selling novel under his belt, Lucas had landed the job as a sports writer for _'Sport's Illustrated'_. His publishers felt with his success now would be the best time for a special addition of The Unkindness of the Raven. Which, caused the eventual boo tour and the beginnings of a sequel titled, _'One Tree Hill' _.

This new novel was meant to be dark and disturbing, focusing on the destruction of his life. All the heartache, pain, lies, and murder in Tree Hill transformed into bad memories. Regrets and Mistakes haunted with images of losing Keith, hurting Brooke, choosing Peyton, watching his mother struggle as a single mother, having HCM, Nathan losing his scholarship, Karen trying to replace Keith with Andy, and Dan…

The first to feel the wrath of Lucas Scott was Brooke Davis whom disappeared just after graduation. The cheerful brunette kept in touch with him and Haley, calling to talk about all the crazy thoughts she had in her head. He enjoyed her until last month when Brooke scolded him for avoiding his mother because she moved on so fast with Andy after Keith's death. Part of him was angered about her finding comfort in Dan and reliving his past through the new book made him examine his feelings.

He was still pissed.

He had quickly told her to _'Butt out because she WASN'T family.' _resulting in a hang up and avoidance by Brooke for the rest of the month. When Karen enlisted the help of Haley and Nathan, Lucas had told his brother and best friend he would call them later but refused to live up to his word. Of course, he barely spoke to anyone from Tree Hill anymore. It hurt too much, and that was why he avoided Peyton like the plague.

Couldn't she see that he hated Tree Hill even if he wouldn't admit it? Moreover, Peyton was always talking about her problems. He figured that if he didn't want to talk about his problems, he was most certain that he didn't want to discuss hers. She never listened or shut up long enough to listen, but now she was utterly speechless. Strange.

"Peyt?" His husky voice questioned, "You still there?"

"Yeah," Peyton gripped the phone tightly, "I'm here Luke. Bevin called and invited us to Juniors Christening."

"Really…?"

"Uh," The blonde artist sighed loudly, "Luke?"

"Huh?" A quick acknowledgement of attention received a surprising response, "They invited us as a couple."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so what are we supposed to do?"

"Ha," He gave a short laugh at the ridiculousness of the conversation. Obviously, they would just go to Tree Hill and fight off the angry mob waiting to devour him. "We go, I guess."

"Yeah…" She slipped in uneasily, "It's not like we broke up. We just canceled the engagement, right?"

He couldn't think of anything to say to her inquiry. Hell, he couldn't think of anything to say to this entire situation. He really did love Peyton, loved her a logical, calculated way. Loved her because she was always there and he could do anything to her, and she would still be there. But he wasn't certain if he loved her enough to stay in their relationship. "M_mm_Peyt?"

"We are still together aren't we, Luke?" Tears swelled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. "Aren't we together?"

"Sure." Lucas mumbled into the receiver. "Sure."

"Luke, maybe this is just what we need. A trip... A vacation you know? We could work things out! If you are willing to." Peyton suggested with a laugh. "We could meet up at the Java Hut and then we can drive to the airport together. Hey, I'll even let you listen to some of that crappy music on the way from the airport in Tree Hill."

"I guess we could do that. I'll just tell my publisher I have to take off for a while."

"Sweet." Peyton grumbled at Lucas' lack of enthusiasm.

* * *

**~LWY~**

* * *

**Text Message From: **Bevin

**Forward Message To: **Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Mouth, Nathan, Peyton, Rachel

_Meeting at da Airport & Karen's Cafe _

**-tbc-**

**R**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**If you Dare! Muhahahaha!**

* * *

**To Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Melly Mel-** I am the hundred story man, am I not!? LOL! You know I got love for you and your Mean Reviews! LOL, TODDY NO JERKY! **:-)**

**Jennifer- **Hahaha! Of course I remember your long reviews, they practically wrote this story! LOL, so of course don't worry about the review thing because not only do I understand but there is really no point anymore. Haha, and as for the Pucaser, I was very nice and told them the truth in as nice a _Toddian_ way as possible. Seeing as I am not really a nice person, I kinda just told them to STOP reading. I think I was nice and I even put a weird, slightly pussified smiley face so if that doesn't scream nice... well, it might scream: Condescending, so... Haha! Now I'm sure I was sarcastic! Damn! And I was really going for nice.

**Pointless off Topic Question:** _Am I the only person not getting FF alerts & Emails. I haven't been getting them for months but now they are showing up as SPAM!_ Am I alone in this?


	3. Lost Without You

Chapter 2: Lost Without You

_Lost without you_

_Can't help Myself_

_How Does it feel to know that I love you baby._

_Lost without you_

_Can't help Myself_

_How Does it feel to know that I love you baby._

_Tell me how u love me more_

_And how u think I'm sexy baby _

_That u don't want nobody else_

_U don't want this guy_

_u don't want that guy _

_u wanna_

Haley danced around in Nathan's boxers and a tank top singing to the radio. It was 8 in the morning and the sun was shining though the blinds of their bedroom window. The sexy teacher turned the stereo up full blast until her husband woke. Crystal blue eyes opened to see his wife's silhouette shimmering in the sunlight. Golden rays seemed to reflect off her body. Nathan stared at his wife intently.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Haley's hair was longer than anyone could possibly remember. Golden tresses bounced lightly with every move and embedded within his brain. Brown irises glanced seductively over at him whilst wide hips rolled. The look in entranced eyes told her that he never wanted her to stop.

A deep tenor pleaded, "touch yourself…"

_Touch yourself when u see me _

_Tell me how u love my body_

_And how I make u feel baby_

_U wanna roll with me _

_u wanna hold with me_

_U wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me_

_I just love 2 hear u say it_

_It makes a man feel good baby _

_Tell me u depend on me _

_I need 2 hear it _

Skillz sang the 'Lost without you" to Bevin as they speed towards the airport to meet their friends. The blonde relished in the sound of her husband's squeaky voice trying to recite falsetto. Tiny hands squeezed his muscular thigh following the second verse. The handsome African American turned towards Bevin if only for a brief moment to admire her beauty. The only sight more perfect than his glowing wife was the peaceful image of his sleeping baby in the back seat.

"You are my life, Baby Girl."

_I'm lost without u _

_Cant help myself _

_How does it feel _

_2 know that I love u baby _

_Baby you're the perfect shape _

_Baby you're the perfect weight _

_Treat me like my birthday _

_I want it this way_

_I want it that way _

_I want it _

Chase carried Brooke through the airport. Chocolate locks swished through the air scented in strawberry and honeysuckle. Raspy giggles escaped her mouth as she turned up her portable radio. Chase hummed along to the music as Robin Thicke song ever-so sweetly. The future Fashionista held tight to her man, feeling his muscles through his shirt. She inhaled his scent and felt safe in his arms… Safe or Lost?

_Tell me u don't want me 2 stop _

_Tell me it would break your heart_

_That u love me and all my dirty _

_U wanna roll with me_

_u wanna hold with me_

_U wanna make fires and get Norwegian wood with me_

_I just love 2 hear u say it_

_It makes a man feel good baby _

_I'm lost without u_

_Cant help myself _

_How does it feel_

_2 know that I love u baby _

Lucas and Peyton walked into the airport hand in hand. the couple had decided that for the time being they would get back together. at least they would be able to put forth the effort to rebuild their relationship. Robin thicke song the last verse and the brooder squeezed Peyton's hand to make sure that she knew how much he loved her. Peyton smiled up into his eyes. As Lucas looked down at Peyton, it was like looking at a stranger and for a split second nothing felt right. Or at least it didn't feel right until everyone collided into each other. Skillz and Bevin spotted Lucas and Peyton from behind.

Skillz called out to them just as the brooding duo crashed into Chase and Brooke.

After a few muffled apologies they all realized who they were talking to and reality hit them.

To Lucas suddenly the world was perfect and like he wasn't lost anymore.

And that scared him.

* * *

**o-x-o**

* * *

Haley sat in Karen's Cafe with little James at her side. It was so strange how much the Cafe had changed in just four years. Now there were booths along the sides of the wall. In the back of the Cafe were game machines for the children. Tables were now in the middle of the cafe. The bar was covered in marble and ivory. Haley wondered if her friends had changed that much. Her questions were soon answered when her friends stormed into the cafe. The first person she saw was Peyton whose curly blonde hair was full but a lot shorter. She wore a little more makeup but she looked the same.

"I have never been so ready to escape a Vehicle in my life!" Peyton said letting the door slam behind her.

"Listen p. Sawyer..." Brooke exclaimed bursting through the door accompanied by Rachel and Bevin. Brooke wore her hair in a long sleek bob. "Maybe if you would play music that didn't make people want to jump out of the car in the middle of traffic, you would be happy!"

"yeah, Peyton. lets join the living for once!" Rachel spat only for the blonde to bitch. "oh you shut up! i wouldn't be in this mood if we didn't have to wait two hours for you and mouth at the airport."

"We forgot we had to meet you guys." Come the sheepish reply that didn't seem all to sincere. Green eyes rolled at the redhead though it was Bevin who chimed in."It wasn't that bad!"

The emotional blonde grinned. "Thats cause you were too busy sucking face with Skillz!"

"There is nothing wrong with a little PDA." Redhead added with a little snicker. " in fact you could us a little to let out that pent up aggression!"

"Yeah! Get some of that Scott ass!"

Brooke giggled though it was still a bit awkward to joke about Lucas sexually. Nervously, perfectly manicured fingers slipped into her hair. Hazel eyes darted back and frth between her companion, laughter still high in hopes that no one would notice her aggravation. From the corner of her eyes, the brunette caught the questioning start of one Haley James Scott. Ms. Davis waved to her friend cautiously who only lifted an eyebrow in suspicion.

_Oh gees, I_ - Rachel's loud voice interrupted her thoughts: "I think you and chase more than make up for Lucas and I's lack of PDA!"

Haley crooked her head to the side to see out the door. The guys came stumbling in slowly trying to stay out of the girls way. Mouth appeared confused standing next to a chubby Chase Adams who rubbed his forehead. Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets , golden lock short and clipped. Skillz carried his Son in a black and red car seat, still asleep from the long drive. No one had really changed except that the blonde best friend currently rocked a five o'clock shadow.

Haley picked up James and skipped over to her oblivious friends. She cleared her throat. "Ahumm! Hello guys!"

"Tutor mom!" Brooke shouted running to her and James, "And Godson!"

Haley put down James who bypassed Brooke right into Lucas' arm. "Uncle Luke!"

Lucas took his hands from his pocket and grabbed the tyke, "little man!"

Peyton raced over to Haley, "Haley.. You look amazing!"

Haley shrugged, '"Well, I try."

Brooke raised her eyebrow, "you sure you haven't been talking to any of Rachel's doctors."

"Pfft!" Rachel sneered at Brooke whilst Haley answered, "No this beauty is natural!"

"Hey!" Rachel growled as Bevin interrupted, "I'm all natural too!"

"and i love it!" Skillz said giving Lucas and James (who was still in Lucas arms) a high five. His eyes reverted to his sleeping song. "keep it down you guys."

Nods informed him of their compliance.

"where's Nate?" Lucas asked looking pass Haley.

"Pulling a Lucas Scott-" All of the sudden, tension crowded the small café. All eyes shifted to the blonde brooder. His cheesy grin could not sway the dagger tossed looks coming his way. Still, the high school teacher turned from her best friend towards Brooke. " he had to work but he wants to see you guys."

"Women." Lucas sighed, " Okay Hales, when will you stop being mad at me?"

"wait. the best friend is mad at the Brother-in-law?" Rachel asked.

Somehow _this_ amused her.

"Who isn't." Brooke muttered under her breath. She frowned at her ex before looping her arm around Haley. "Lets just sit down."

Both women ignored him, walking towards a booth. Peyton slid her hand into Lucas' and lead him to the booth. Skillz and Mouth let Rachel and Bevin proceed in front of them. The girls sat at the booth and the guys pulled up chairs. James crawled out of Lucas' arms and ran towards the video games. Lucas looked down at Brooke who was seating by the wall and gave her a thankful grin. To his surprise Brooke actually smiled back. Lucas knew that Brooke had to be a little angry at him. since when did Brooke not react.

Peyton sat next to Haley facing Brooke and Bevin. She spoke to Haley, "So Nathan is working a lot."

Mrs. Nathan Scott nodded, "School days you know. i actually took off today, since i knew you all were coming. Actually he should be here soon."

Brooke looked at her watch, "it's almost twelve, tutor-mom.. Why is tutor son not in pre-school?"

"Darn teacher in service days. Pre-schools are out for the next three weeks!" Haley responded.

"that is so unfair for you. You have to pay a baby sitter all those weeks!" Bevin said.

"How much you pay per hour?" Skillz joked.

Haley laughed, though considering the answer, "Depends on the rate."

Brooke smiled at Haley, "i have an idea..." She glanced at her quiet boyfriend. Chase appeared lost amongst the friends. Not really fitting in yet unable to escape. "I can watch him for free."

Haley chuckled, "And feed my son ice cream for lunch. Nice gesture Tigger, but no thanks."

"Ah, come on Haley !" Rachel spouted. Neatly arched brows bunched in excitement. "We could teach your son to play _'i never'_!"

"Definitely not!" – "Rachel you are ruining my chances!"

Tutor and Tigger yelled simultaneously.

Peyton's head nodded over to her pseudo boyfriend. "we all could help Hales!"

Lucas' mouth widened in what appeared to be protest before another batch of dirty looks came his way. His Adam's apple contracted followed by a glob of spit down his throat. "yea_hhh_, su_rrr_e."

"Plllease!" Brooke hissed pointedly. "We can all do it!" Both hands clasped her hands together. "I'm begging you Tutor-mom!"

"Even I'll help." Chase informed them. "In fact I'll make sure Brooke and Rachel are on their best behavior."

Brooke shot Chase a dirty look. Here he was again trying to monitor her. Brooke spotted Lucas' eyes dart from her to Chase. she hadn't planned to let anyone see her expression. She tried to turn away but she knew Lucas was on to her. Thank _GOD _the door of the cafe opened. Tall, lean and sexy, Nathan jogged in completely out of breath. "I ran here from the parking lot. sorry I'm late. i have a two hour break so..."

Nathan blew a sentimental kiss at as wife since he couldn't kiss her at that moment. She was trapped in the booth between Brooke and Peyton. Luscious lips blew him one back to which her friends teasing "_Awwwed_!". She turned beat red as did her handsome husband. She loved how Nathan was so romantic with her. At least when they both had time to be together.

"Tutor Dad is so romantic!" Brooke quipped as James ran over to his father. "I do my best Brooke, I am the love machine." Nathan smirked and rubbed James hair. "Sup, my little man"

"Daddy, i need more quarters." James held out his hand. _Not even a hello._ The raven haired Scott roughened up his son's blonde tresses more. Nathan asked the little boy as he dug in his pocket. "No hey dad or anything, huh?"

"Ha ha, hey!" James laughed.

"H_eeee_y!" Nathan handed over all the change he had in his pocket. the little boy ran off towards the games. Nathan grabbed a chair and sat next to his brother. He glanced at the sleeping junior. "Handsome kid," teasingly. "takes after his mom?"

"Douche." Skillz hissed with a laugh.

Nathan showcased his infamous smirk then diverted attention to his brother. "You're actually back?" Identical blue eyes connected – one bitter; one full of accusations. "'Been by to see your mom?"

Blonde tangles shook in the contrary. He had expected to see his mom and Lily at the Cafe, but when he had walked in a high school student had been running the register.

"Nope. I guess I'll go by the house."

ONCE AGAIN THAT AWKWARD SILENCE!

"Well before everyone runs off," A raspy chirp broke the silence. "I want to say I'm planning a baby shower and an engagement party for you, Skillz and Bevin! Especially since we all missed it last time."

"An engagement party and a baby shower when they are already married, Brooklyn?" Nathan asked a little skeptical.

"Yes Nathanial. An engagement party and a baby shower?" Her jaw set in determination. "A get together for all of Our old friends. of course they will be two separate parties, so we'll have to say different locations. We could have it at Tric if Karen doesn't mind!"

"You should ask her before planning anything, Brooke. " Haley warned.

"then I'll ask today.. Right now!" Brooke said as she stood. Bevin stood to let Brooke out. The fashionista stalked pass Lucas and looked at Chase. "And I'm going alone."

Everyone looked at each other as chase nodded. Lucas stood up, "Not so fast Brooke. I'm coming too."

Peyton looked at Lucas. Blue eyes narrowed , unmasking some residual anger. "_You_ wanna come?"

The blonde shook her head.

"Go on and have fun."


End file.
